


A Simple Remedy

by Piratesprincess85



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Emma and Killian Jones married, F/M, Parents Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Smut, back massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piratesprincess85/pseuds/Piratesprincess85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma injures her back and asks Killian for his assistance to help relieve the pain.</p>
<p>Based on a prompt: Emma is work and her back starts to hurt and she decides to go home to rest her back. When she gets home killian asks her what is wrong and she tells him that her back is stiff so killian tells her that he will help her out. Her mom gave them the message oil just in case. He tells her to go get her clothes off and go lay on the bed and he'll give her a back massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this fic contains sexually explicit content.
> 
> Feedback and comments are very much appreciated. Hope you all enjoy, thanks for reading!

Emma was sitting at her desk on Friday, completely exhausted from the week. She had never made so many arrests in one week. Four times she had chased down some thieves on foot, twice she tackled one bank robber and one jewelry shop robber, and she was in one car chase trying to catch a car theif... all in one week.

Every muscle in her body ached, her eyes were strained from all of the paperwork and she had the worse migraine of her life. It was eleven o'clock at night and she had decided she was done. She couldn't look at anymore papers, she couldn't pen one more letter and she couldn't deal with one more criminal in their jail cell. She was done. As she lifted her elbows ot her desk and bowed her head into the palms of her hands, her cellphone buzzed. It was Killian again, wanting to know when she would be home. "Hey," she answered groggily.

"Emma, you should really come home now. It's late and you sound dreadfully tired."

She managed to let out a small smile at the sound of his soothing voice. "I was just about to. I'll be home soon."

After they hung up, before she got up, she felt a shooting pain travel up her back. She cried out from the pain as she put her hand on her middle of her back, rubbing the area where it hurt the most. She struggled as she got up and tried to walk to the coat rack to get her jacket.

When she got home, she was greeted by her husband with a concerned look on his face.

"You don't look so well, love."

"It's my back. My neck and muscles have been tense all day but then I started getting this shooting pain in my back."

"Do you want me to take me to take you to the hospital, love?" 

"And have creepy Dr Whale touching my back? No thanks, it's bad enough he delivered our babies." She winced in pain as she walked toward the stairs. "No, I just need to lie down."

"Alright, love."

Killian put his arm around Emma's back and helped her upstairs and into bed.

She slept on her stomach and woke up in the morning in mild pain, but not enough to stop her from going to work.

"I think you should stay home if your back's still bothering you, love."

"I'll be fine. My back's feeling better today and I have a ton of more paperwork waiting on my desk so I have to go in."

"Can't David handle it?"

"He's helping Mary Margette watch the kids today. Belle and Gold are going out of town so they asked them to watch Collete and I'm dropping Liam and Ailey off there too. And as if they wouldn't have enough kids there, they offered to take Zelda off of Robin and Zelena's hands as well. They should just run their own daycare."

"You sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes, I promise I'll be fine."

She was not fine. Ten minutes after she got to work, she felt those shooting pains again as she sat in her desk chair. She tried to shake it off at first but the pain eventually became unbearable.

Killian had offered to take the babies to Mary Margarette anod David's house and when he got there, he received a call from Emma. 

"Killian, can you pick me up? My back's gotten worse, I think I need to go to the hospital."

"Say no more love, I'll be right there."

Not more than ten minutes later, he arrive at the station and put his arm around her to help her to the car.

 

* * *

  

"What you're experiencing is some minor back spasms, Emma," Dr. Whale explained after examining at the x-Rays.

"Minor? Are you sure? It doesn't feel like just minor pain," Emma spoke as she sat on the edge of the hospital bed holding Killian's hand.

"Yes, just a few simple remedies and you'll be back to normal. Just put an ice pack on the area to reduce inflamation and get plenty of rest. I also suggest seeing a massage therapit to help strengthen the muscles."

"That's it?"

"Yes, I assure you that's all," Dr. whale  spoke with irration in his voice as he sighed. Why couldn't anyone in this town take him seriously?

Killian took Emma home and helped her upstairs to the bed and placed an ice pack over a wash cloth on her back as she layed on her stomach.

After a while, he came to check on her. "This ice pack idea isn't working. It still hurts," Emma told him with one side of her face in the pillow.

"What can I do, love?"

Killian sat on the bed and kissed her cheek.

"Could you put some pressure on it for me?"

"Sure, love."

Killian lifted her shirt up and carefully kneaded his palm in her lower back.

"That's good. More pressure please."

He complied and pressed his palm into her with more weight this time, pressing her hard into the mattress."

"Ohhh God!"

He quickly paused. "Does that hurt, Emma?"

"No, don't stop, it feels amazing."

He continued and pressed harder, pressing his thumbs along her muscles.

She let out small moans as he kneaded into her back, pressing her firmly into the bed.

"I know you're in pain, love but those sounds you are making are very distracting." He smiled.

She smirked. "Oh, yeah, I'm in so much pain. I think the rest of my back needs some attention."

"As you wish."

"Oh and could you use the massage oil?"

"Course, love." He walked over to the night stand and opened the drawer and let out a deep breath as he grabbed the message oil. The thought of the activities they normally used the oil for sent a surge of pleasant feelings to his groin.

He carefully pulled her shirt the rest of the way off her and lifted his knees to the bed, straddling her hips. She pushed the pillow aside and rested he forehead on her hands as he opened the bottle and poured a generous amount onto her back. He closed the bottle, set it on the night stand and used his hand to spread the oil all over her back. His fingers went up and down her back and then firmly massaged each side of her shoulder. She let out loud moans as he pressed his palm into her back. 

"You know, I think the pain is starting to spread to my lower body. Would you mind taking care of that for me?" She smiled mischievously, knowing he couldn't see her face.

He got off the bed and pulled her pants down and started rubbing her thighs just below her underwear. She was panting as he worked his hand down her leg and massaged her foot and then switched to the other foot and worked his way back up to her thighs. She panted and moaned as his fingers moved over her covered folds.

He could feel how wet she was through her panties and slid them down her legs. His erection stiffened even more in his leather pants, becoming unbearable. He quickly undid them and pulled them off, followed by his shirt. He got back onto the bed and straddled her legs. He licked his lips as he kneeled over her, admiring her perfectly round dairiare and massaged his fingers just below her cheek and could feel her firm, tense muscles. His fingers expanded over her cheek as he was no longer massaging but groping and squeezing her.

His breathing was hitched as he moved his hand to her opening, feeling her wetness and his fingers quickly became soaked. He leaned his face in until his breath was on her cheeks and trailed lustfulul kisses along her skin. As he moved his finger in and out of her, he used his hooked arm to pull her waste up. He added another finger and moved quicker and harder as he heard soft moans and cries escape her. As he rubbed his cock between her cheeks, he thrusted his pelvis against her. He removed his fingers from her opening and firmly grabbed her hip, with his hook resting on her back and before he went any further, he paused. For fear of making her back worse, he reluctantly backed away. 

"Don't stop, Killian. I need you."

"Why don't you turn around, love, for better access." He thought if he told her that he was afraid to hurt her, she would argue and talk him back into it.

She immediately flipped over and laid on her back, the movement causing her to wince as the pain lingered in her back.

"You alright, Emma?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just keep going," she begged.

Killian pulled her legs apart and replaced his two fingers in her opening and she starting moaning again. He leaned his face in and kissed her thigh before his tongue joined his fingers. She reached her hands to the back of his head to hold him into place as he moved his fingers in and out more aggressively. He licked and sucked her clit and nipped her folds as she moaned and gasped loudly. He picked up the pace as she felt herself crumble to pieces.

She pulled his head closer to her as she yelled out a string of curses. "Oh fuck, Killian! That's fucking amazing!" She came in his mouth and he lapped up her juices before he released her. She dropped her arms and panted frantically as he sat up with a big grin on his face. Nothing pleased him more than being able to please her. Before she could regain composure, he grabbed her thigh, leaned over her and thrusted into her, making cry out from the sensation of her orgasm. He moved quick and hard as he plunged into her.

The room filled with cries and groans as they rolled their hips into eachother. She screamed out in pleasure and pain and clenched her teeth into his shoulder as she felt her second orgasm. He quickly followed behind as he realeased his seed into her and cursed under his breath. As they both panted and were covered in sweat, he gently pressed his forehead against hers.

His breathing staggered he managed to ask, "How's your back, love?"

A wide smile came across her face as she was still breathing heavily. "Much better."


End file.
